


Wanted: Cute Sugar Baby For My Brother; Experience Not Necessary

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, Lonely Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Meet-Cute, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Sugar Baby Katsuki Yuuri, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug, Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky Are Siblings, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, implied bottom Victor nikiforov, implied top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: All Yuri wants is to find his brother a companion so that Viktor can be happy (and stop tagging along on all of his and Otabek's dates) but no matter what he tries, setting the man up on dates never seems to workAfter a drunken night of bad choices though, he may have accidentally set his brother up with a sugar baby....Well, hecan'tbe worse than the last guy they found on Grindr....
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 346





	Wanted: Cute Sugar Baby For My Brother; Experience Not Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Venom entirely for showing me a Tumblr post that says "What do you mean 'pretty fucktoy' isn't a career choice?" and... well...
> 
> I actually plan to write another more serious version of that prompt involving stripper!Yuri but this was far, far too good to pass up

"I cannot believe you posted that..."

Yuri Plisetsky, who was suffering from one of the world's worst hangovers, looked down at his phone screen, eyes thinly raised

"I can't believe that you're surprised that I posted this,"

On the screen read, simply: _What do you mean "pretty little fucktoy" isn't a valid career choice?_

But beneath it... that's where the concern really was

Because Yura had actually responded to that post with a seemingly enthusiastic _It's a totally valid career choice and I'm looking to hire, you interested?_

....

Let's rewind about twelve hours.....

One night ago

"I don't care what the box office says, that was the best comic book movie I've ever seen,"

"I actually agree with you,"

The look on Viktor's face as he beamed down at his younger brother was infectious, and even though Yura would have preferred seeing the movie with his boyfreind _alone_ , he couldn't quite manage to squash his good time

How could anyone be cruel to a face like that?

With a little heart drawn on one cheek and Harley Quinn's name scrawled across the other, dressed in jean short shorts and the same "Harley Quinn" shirt worn in the movie- and high heel boots

Don't forget the high heel boots

Yura, who had the lowkey cosplay game on himself with his long hair in pigtails and wearing the yellow and silver jumpsuit from the movie, could hardly blame his excitement

"We're having drinks, right?" Viktor chirped excitedly as he stepped towards the door of the tavern

"Food too, I'm starving," Yura agreed as the older man slid through the door, leaving Yura outside with his boyfreind for a moment, just long enough for a breath, as the blonde glanced upwards

"Think you can survive another two hours Beka?"

"Don't be rediculous, you know I like your brother," Otabek insisted with a gentle smile, a hand on Yura's shoulder as they walked into the tavern, immediately spotting Viktor standing next to a table

"They have a juke box here!" he exclaimed, eyes bright

"I'm going to put on music, any requests?"

"Hard rock," Yura answered instantly, knowing that- unfortunately- they almost certainly wouldn't have heavy metal, no juke box ever did

Viktor nodded, taking a step away, only for Yura to quickly stop him

"And no Taylor Swift,"

Oh no, the hurt puppy pout

Yura swore Viktor had that face better perfected than his damn dog....

"...ONE Taylor Swift and I swear to god it better not be one of the sappy ones,"

Face lit up again, Viktor dashed off, leaving the lovebirds alone again

"We have _got_ to do something about him," Yura sighed tiredly, sliding into the booth next to Otabek

"We've been over this before Yura, you can't change the man's taste just by playing Metalica wile he's trying to sleep,"

"Not that, although I still think you're wrong," Yura huffed, shaking his head

"We have to get Viktor a little playmate of his own so he can leave us the fuck alone every once in a wile,"

Otabek took a heavy breath, the words "Not this again" hanging heavily on his tongue, but he didn't speak them

"This isn't fair to _anybody_ Beka, not to us- who don't get any time alone unless he's working or asleep- and not to him- who's so isolated and alone that even _my_ cold dead heart aches just looking at him,"

"Your heart isn't-"

"That's not my point! My point is that Viktor can't spend his entire life _alone _like this, it's going to kill him," Yura paused, gritting his teeth as _"You Need To Calm Down"_ started playing overhead__

__"And if _it_ doesn't, _I_ might,"_ _

__Otabek patted his back placatingly, but had to move his hand away when Yura flopped closer and let his head rest against his boyfreind's shoulder_ _

__"I want him to be happy Beka, is that so wrong?"_ _

__"Ofcourse not," Otabek promised, kissing his boyfreind's head and hugging him closer_ _

__There had to be some way to make this work_ _

__There had to be something he could do_ _

__He just.... didn't know what it was_ _

__Not in the longterm, but in the _short_ term...._ _

__"Could we get a round of tequila shots please?" he smiled politely as the waitress arrived_ _

__In the mean time, they could have drinks_ _

__...._ _

__And about seven of those later........._ _

__

__**Present** _ _

__

__"You know that whoever posted that is now going to be thoroughly freaked out, right? You turned a joke post into a seriously disturbing form of harassment,"_ _

__Yura groaned, rubbing his eyes_ _

__"This is what happens when you leave me drunk and unattended,"_ _

__"When you were unattended!?"_ _

__"For that five minutes you were puking in the bathroom,"_ _

__Huh, somehow Otabek didn't seem amused by that_ _

__"Yura, this is all _kinds_ of bad-"_ _

__***blip*** _ _

__........_ _

__"Don't answer it,"_ _

__Too late, Yura had already licked on the message bubble_ _

___Hey! I saw your comment on my post :) Usually I'd think you were a total creep but I looked at your blog out of curiosity and you actually seem pretty cool, I have a weird proposition for you, possibly, maybe... interested?_ _ _

__"Yura, don't-"_ _

___You're in luck, I have an equally weird proposition for *you*, care to talk on skype?_ _ _

__"What the HELL are you thinking?!"_ _

__"I'm thinking I might finally get a playmate for my brother and we can have an actual date night for once in our miserable lives,"_ _

___Totally!! PeachyKeenNdetroit :)_ _ _

__Well that was a unique username_ _

__"Yura, if someone actually answered this then I'm quite sure that they aren't the type of person your your socially skittish and emotionally sensitive older brother is going to get along with,"_ _

__"Well I'm getting desperate Beka, what's the worst that can happen? If he seems like a creep we'll just block him," Yura shrugged as he logged into skype_ _

__Otabek sighed miserably, rubbing his sore head_ _

__This was never something he really needed to be participating in, but least of all with a hangover..._ _

__Yura fidgeted a little as he called, only realizing belatedly that with his bedhead and hang-over face he probably wasn't about to make the best first impression, but it was far too late to change his mind, the webcam connected and the call began_ _

__On the screen was an honestly beautifull boy, his hair was pitch black, eyes dark and warm, his skin a soft chestnut tone, and his features were so lovely.... his smile was also infectious_ _

__Yura suddenly was regretting this split-second decision more and more_ _

___"Hi! I'm Phichit!"_ he greeted enthusiastically_ _

__"Yuri," the blonde answered a bit stiffly_ _

___"Oh wow that's so funny, my best freind, who I'm calling about, his name is Yuri too!"_ _ _

__Yura typically wasn't a believer in things like fate or cosmic balance, but even he had to admit, that _had_ to be a sign_ _

__"Well ah... you can call me Yura then, to avoid confusion," he replied a bit awkwardly_ _

__"I usually look better than this by the way, I just-.... um... hangover...."_ _

___"And I take it that's the cause for your post,"_ Phichit winked_ _

___"I figured as much, like I said, you don't seem like a creep from your blog, and Mila vouched for you so..."_ _ _

__"You know Mila?" Yura asked with surprise_ _

___"Yeah, she's the one who reblogged my post and apparently caught your attention, did you not notice?"_ Phichit laughed_ _

__"...Honestly I'm surprised I noticed my keyboard last night.... wait, did you say a minute ago that this was about your _freind_?"_ _

__Phichit gave a nod, his expression warming into something a little bit more bittersweet than the formerly bright and bubbly appearance he'd held_ _

___"Yeah, my freind Yuri, he's..... really lonely, and **really** deep in debt, wich is kind of a longer story that I should really let him tell you himself, see, I'm actually a professional sugar baby, I mean, I **was** , sorry, this is kind of a complicated story I guess,"_ _ _

__"Well, we've gotten this far through the weird and complicated, might as well keep going,"_ _

__Phichit seemed happy about that, lighting up a little bit more_ _

___"Ok so, I'm a freelance photographer, I'm doing pretty well at it now but when I first started out it was really rough, financially, and Mila, one night when we were drunk, jokingly suggested that I become a sugar baby, I actually thought it was a pretty good idea and got in with these girls she knew from college who helped me do it safely, it went well, and my last sugar daddy Chris? Well....."_ _ _

__Yura's mouth popped open, eyebrows raising as Phichit held his hand out wiggling his fingers as a beautifull diamond ring glinted in the light_ _

__"Fucking shit that's some rock...."_ _

___"He's a fashion designer, but **this** was all inheritance,"_ _ _

__Yura couldn't even say he was surprised_ _

___"Anyway, Chris and I have been in engagement-bliss for the last four months but I've had him in my life for two years now, I know my story is **hardly** the average- more like the exception to the rule- but the point is that I'm experienced in this and it made me happy, and even before Chris, I had partners who made me happy, rarely did a relationship end on bad terms, and I've been trying to convince Yuri to give it a shot too, but..."_ _ _

__"But...?"_ _

___"Yuri is the sweetest person you will **ever** meet, he's so kind and sensitive and lovely, but he's also very shy and not great with people, he has an anxiety disorder and honestly he's never actually had a relationship, so people are hard for him, but he's struggling big time, on top of being alone, he's having a really rough time financially too, he's an artist and writer, he has his own graphic novel series and does commissions and stuff but it's really not enough, he was working in a boutique for the last three years but they closed recently and he hasn't been able to find anything else since, wich is getting increasingly difficult for him, he has loans to pay and rent to cover and business expenses... and Chris and I have tried to help but he won't accept it, I've been trying to convince him to do this for a wile now but.. you know... **shy**... finally this morning I managed to convince him since Mila vouched for you, it's safer, you know?"_ _ _

__"Right.... about that...." Yura said slowly_ _

__"I ah... I'm actually looking to work out this... _arrangement_.... for my brother, not for myself,"_ _

__Phichit certainly seemed surprised by that information, but he didn't run screaming, so that had to be a good sign_ _

___"Your... brother?"_ _ _

__"Yeah, Viktor's not great with people either, and he's really lonely, but also really sweet, and.... he deserves to be with someone, he deserves to not be alone,"_ _

___"Ever hear of eHarmony?"_ Phichit teased_ _

___"I mean... why a sugar baby instead of just online dating?"_ _ _

__"Honestly? We tried the online dating route, it never worked out very well, he tends to be a very..... too much too fast type of person,"_ _

___"You mean like sex on the first date?"_ _ _

__"No I mean like showing them pictures of his poodle within five minutes of knowing them and telling them about his fantasy wedding cake on the first date, wich, to be _fair_ , isn't _that_ hard to understand, he owns a bakery, so... ya' know... cakes are a thing for him,"_ _

__Phichit was quiet for a moment, and just when Yura thought he had made a grave mistake in confessing to all of that-_ _

___"Oh my god they're soulmates and they have to meet,"_ _ _

__

__~+~_ _

__

__"I don't know about this Phich...."_ _

__"Come on Yuri, you made it this far, don't chicken out now,"_ _

__Yuri winced, staring at his best freind with hesitance_ _

__Don't get him wrong, he trusted Phichit, he trusted Phichit more than anyone else in the universe, but..._ _

__He and Phichit were different people_ _

__Where Phichit was confident and sexual and social, Yuri was shy and prudish and awkward, he didn't know how he was supposed to do this, and even if he didn't somehow destroy this relationship before it even began, he still had every hesitance in the world about meeting a total stranger who was paying off his bills in order to.... what? Spend time with him? Phichit had promised it wasn't about sex, but what else could anyone possibly want to pay for involving "company"? Especially with someone they didn't know?_ _

__"You can do this Yuri," Phichit promised, taking Yuri's hand and giving it a tight squeeze_ _

__"Chris and I will be just a few tables away in case he really is a creep, but I don't think he is, Mila is really good freinds with Yura, she vouched for him, and think about it... if you pull this off... you can have the life you want, you can work on your art full time, you don't have to worry about anything anymore, and you won't be alone...."_ _

__Yuri steeled himself, nodding shakily as he slowly got out of the car, taking a breath as Phichit followed him out, giving him a tight hug_ _

__"This is going to go great ok? I have an amazing feeling about it, and you know how good my feelings are,"_ _

__"Y-Yeah... I know," Yuri agreed softly_ _

__That was certainly one thing Phichit had going for him when it came to pure unadulterated insanity- his intuition was almost blindingly on point_ _

__Phichit's gut instinct had never lead them astray before, there was no reason to think it would this time_ _

__"Great!"_ _

__With a comforting kiss to Yuri's cheek, Phichit perked up, beaming and waving enthusiastically across the parkinglot_ _

__"There's Chris! I'm going to go meet him ok? You stay right here, don't go inside yet,"_ _

__Yuri nodded awkwardly, wringing his hands as he leaned up against one of the majestic- and expensive- looking stone horses in front of the restaurant_ _

__He didn't know how he was going to eat wile he was here, his stomach was twisting so hard he already thought he might be sick_ _

__Taking a shaking breath, he closed his eyes breifly, barely even getting a breath before feeling a tap on his shoulder, a startled scream leaving him as he spun around on his heel, face bright red and expression full of fear and anxiety_ _

__There was a blonde standing behind him, with long hair pulled back in an elegant ponytail, wearing a tiger-striped tie wich clashed badly with the otherwise quite classy suit, his green eyes were narrowed and his expression was stern_ _

__Oh god, was _this_ Viktor?_ _

__He was so pretty but already looked so unhappy with Yuri's very existence_ _

__"You must be Yuri Katsuki," he noted, his voice dripping with a thick Russian accent that made Yuri's stomach clench even harder_ _

__He could vividly imagine that accent wrapping it's self like a boa constrictor around a string of threats about bodily harm_ _

__"Yuri Plisetsky, you can call me Yura to avoid confusion," he introduced, holding his hand out politely, despite the tense look on his face_ _

__Oh thank _every_ god, he wasn't Viktor, just Viktor's younger brother_ _

__"N-Nice to meet you," Yuri squeaked back, shaking his hand_ _

__Yura tightened his grip, tugging Yuri forward suddenly, his eyes narrowed_ _

__"For your sake, I hope that it's my pleasure, let me make one thing abundantly clear to you, Yuri Katuski, the only person in the entire _universe_ I give a single flying fuck about besides my boyfreind is my brother, and if you hurt him, I will make sure all of those violent Russian stereotypes come very, _very_ true, at your expense, got it?"_ _

__"G-Got it..." Yuri squeaked, his face so red now that it was practically burning_ _

__"Good,"_ _

__Yura let go of his hand suddenly, turning his attention back to the street as Phichit and Chris came back to the front entrance_ _

__"Hey! Yur-"_ _

__" _Plisetsky_?" Chris blurted out, his expression utterly flabbergasted_ _

__"Fucking hell... _Giacometti_?!"_ _

__Phichit glanced between the two of them, eyebrows raised curiously_ _

__"...You two know eachother?"_ _

__"Sure, Yura here was my head model at NYC a few months back, mmm, I knew a tiger with so much ferocity had to be into the kinky life," Chris noted with a small chuckle_ _

__"Eat a dick Giacometti!" Yura spat_ _

__"Only if it's Phichit's," Chris winked back_ _

__Phichit laughed, Yuri thought he might just die_ _

__The blonde turned around, his eyes narrowing as he gave his attention back to Yuri_ _

__"Viktor's the tall one with silver hair and the tailored suit, you can't miss him," he snipped_ _

__Yuri took that as his instructions to go in first, wich he did with massive reluctance, slowly pushing through the doors and into the restaurant, trying to tune out the "conversation" behind him as Chris and Yura entered into some sort of sex themed game of linguistic wits_ _

__Yuri quickly stuttered out to the hostess that he was meeting someone there and made his way back towards the tables, wishing he'd thought ahead of time to bring some of his anti-anxiety gummies along with him as he shakily made his way through the aisle of tables in front of him, his eyes suddenly catching on the man sitting in the back_ _

__Tall and elegantly dressed in a well tailored suit, with beautifull silver hair....._ _

__That _had_ to be Viktor_ _

__Swallowing tightly, he forced himself to keep going forward, willing himself not to puke as he approached the table_ _

__"Viktor?"_ _

__Glancing up from his phone, the man stared at Yuri for a moment, before the most _stunning_ expression took over his face_ _

__Eyes brightening and lips curving up into a heart-shaped smile, he instantly set his phone aside_ _

__"You must be Yuri, please sit,"_ _

__Ah, his voice.... it was so _sweet_ , and his accent, though every bit as thick as Yura's, was so gentle and soft, it curled around his words like a warm scarf, promising words laced with affection and terms of endearment beneath it, not at all like his brother's_ _

__With a bit of awkwardness, Yuri did just that, wondering in the back of his mind how he was supposed to start a conversation considering the circumstances_ _

__But then maybe he'd get lucky and Viktor would start for him...._ _

__"Wow, you're so beautifull! I'm really glad Yura didn't tell me what you looked like, this was a pleasant surprise,"_ _

__....._ _

__Well, that was certainly not how he expected this conversation to start_ _

__"I-I... what? You-..... _what?_ "_ _

__Viktor seemed amused by that, chuckling a little, eyebrows raised_ _

__"I said that you're beautifull,"_ _

__...._ _

__Yuri was sitting across from someone who was, in all probability, a supermodel, and the guy was calling him beautifull_ _

__..._ _

__What kind of Twilight Zone episode--...?_ _

__"Why?" he blurted out, before wincing and quickly correcting himself_ _

__"I-I mean... thank you...."_ _

__Right, no self-deprecation on the first date_ _

__Viktor blinked, lips curling up, despite the look of curiosity and confusion on the rest of Viktor's face_ _

__"Did you just ask me _why_?"_ _

__Busted_ _

__"Um...... I mean... it's just.... you're so _gorgeous_... a-and... and I mean you-... you must be a supermodel.... so..."_ _

__"No, my brother is the model, I'm just a baker,"_ _

__Yuri didn't believe him_ _

__"You're a baker and you look like _that_?"_ _

__"I have a high metabolism," Viktor shrugged back_ _

__"N-No I mean... how are you not in fashion or... or acting or.... something?"_ _

__"I mean I guess I _could_ have been a model but it isn't interesting to me, being controlled all the time, all of the attention paid to me just because of how I look rather than who I am, the attention in general.... Yura doesn't mind it but I can't stand it, I prefer quieter affairs,"_ _

__Part of Yuri thought that was a crime against nature, that Viktor's face wasn't plastered all over every magazine in the country- hell, in the _world_ \- but part of him was actually happy about it_ _

__Yuri preferred the quieter parts of life himself and it boded well for him that Viktor felt the same way_ _

__"That's... I can identify with that," Yuri said softly, his face dusted a light pink_ _

__"Mm... yes, Yura mentioned to me that you have you're an artist and a writer? That's so cool! I'd trade baking in a heartbeat if I could do what you do, but I can't even draw a straight line, though that shouldn't surprise anyone really, nothing about me is straight,"_ _

__Yuri gave a laugh at that, glad he wasn't currently drinking anything, he probably would have choked on it_ _

__"I uh... y-yeah.... I can identify with that too..." he agreed, clearing his throat, face reddening_ _

__Viktor's expression shifted into one of amusement, picking up his phone from the table and pocketing it_ _

__"Sorry about the phone, I was trying to choose a new picture of my dog for my wallpapper, I haven't changed it in a bit,"_ _

__"You have a dog?" Yuri asked excitedly, nerves suddenly gone_ _

__"Makkachin," Viktor chirped back, drawing his phone back out_ _

__"Can I see pictures? What kind of dog is she?"_ _

__"A poodle! And honestly I'd be heartbroken if you didn't," Viktor winked, eagerly pulling up the pictures on his phone and handing it over to Yuri_ _

__"A poodle? Oh I-... I had a poodle myself, Vicchan, but he passed away a few years ago,"_ _

__Viktor gave a sympathetic noise, sounding as though he had been punched in the heart by that information_ _

__"May I ask how old he was?"_ _

__"Ah, fourteen,"_ _

__Viktor winced, shaking his head slowly_ _

__"Makka's pushing sixteen herself,"_ _

__"It isn't fair, is it?" Yuri asked softly, flipping through photos of the cutest grey poodle he had ever seen_ _

__"That we have to live such miserably long lives and they're gone in a flash?"_ _

__"No... it isn't," Viktor agreed softly, his expression having formed into a sad smile, wich Yuri was quick to pick up on_ _

__"S-Sorry.... I uh... still haven't learned not to bring up the dead dog thing on the first date yet... I guess..."_ _

__"No no it's fine, honestly you're already doing better than half the people Yura has tried to set me up with in the past,"_ _

__Yuri found that incredibly hard to believe, but he wouldn't question it just yet_ _

__"You don't happen to have any pictures of Vicchan on your phone do you?"_ _

__"I do, actually,"_ _

__Viktor lit up like a Christmas tree at that_ _

__"If it isn't too painfull.... may I see them?"_ _

__"It... it's not painfull, it stopped hurting like that a wile ago," Yuri promised, setting Viktor's phone down just long enough to grab his own_ _

__The first enthusiastic "Awwwwwwww" out of Viktor's mouth had Yuri coming to the rather sudden conclusion that this sugar baby thing might not actually be as bad as he thought it would be_ _

__

__~+~_ _

__

__"You were orphaned at seventeen?"_ _

__"See? And you thought the dead dog was heavy for a first date," Viktor noted with a soft chuckle_ _

__Yuri didn't even know how to process that information_ _

__"N-No! I mean... I... wow...."_ _

__"It's not that big of a deal," Viktor shrugged, fork slicing through the cheesecake in front of him_ _

__Yuri begged to differ- he thought it was a _very_ big deal, but he wasn't going to say that_ _

__"How old was your brother?"_ _

__"Nine, I raised him, it... wasn't easy, legally speaking, well... I guess it wasn't easy in any format all things considered, but I managed, what was most important to me was that he grew up as healthy and happy as possible and that we didn't get separated, I wasn't too far off from turning eighteen at the time so the thought of us entering foster care for a wile or whatever wasn't really an option, after Mom died we just ran off and did alot of under the table stuff to get by until I was eighteen and able to be his legal guardian, the court wasn't exactly happy with that stunt but I still managed things,"_ _

__Yuri felt his stomach churn, he couldn't even imagine...._ _

__He'd had enough time moving away from home when he was eighteen, but that was nothing compared to what Viktor had gone through_ _

__"No wonder you're so close..." he said softly_ _

__"Oh yeah, we're best freinds! Wich is quite lucky really, that relationship could have been badly tarnished due to everything that happened but we came out of it stronger, you may have noticed that he's very protective of me now,"_ _

__Viktor laughed like it was amusing to think of his younger brother as he protector, or maybe that he was just fond of it, but Yuri couldn't quite grasp the energy_ _

__"Viktor.... you're amazing,"_ _

__"Huh?"_ _

__"You're amazing, doing all of that, all by yourself and so young... and now... you're monumentally successfull, you have your own bakery, that's so amazing,"_ _

__"Ah, no the bakery was sort of inherited, it isn't like I opened it from the ground up, I took over for the previous owner when he retired because I worked there since I was eighteen, that's all,"_ _

__"That's still a massive accomplishment that shouldn't be diminished," Yuri pointed out_ _

__"You say that as though you're any less amazing Yuri, you moved here all on your own when you were only eighteen, you're _published_ at only twenty-four, you're incredible,"_ _

__"I'm penniless," Yuri pointed out_ _

__"Yes but money isn't everything, and think of it this way, if you were a bigger financial success then we may have never met, and I think that would have been a crying shame,"_ _

__Yuri's lips ticked up, but before he could agree-_ _

__"Ah, sorry, was that insensitive of me to say?"_ _

__"No, it... it's correct, if nothing else, and it would have really been a shame if we hadn't met,"_ _

__"I'm so glad you agree," Viktor said softly, his expression incredibly warm and sincere_ _

__"I... haven't ever felt this way about anyone before," he confessed softly, and now _Viktor_ was the one blushing_ _

__"Yura has tried so many times these last couple of years to set me up with someone but it never works out, in the end, we're always looking for two different things, neither of us are ever eachother's taste, but with you.... I feel like we're on the same page,"_ _

__"I... feel the same way," Yuri confessed, twirling his fork over what little remained of his chocolate lava cake_ _

__"I've never been great with people, my anxiety disorder always gets in the way and even if it weren't for that, there are just so few people I actually connect with but..... _you_.... I don't know, it feels like I've known you for a thousand years or something,"_ _

__"Like the song from Breaking Dawn?" Viktor breathed, practically glowing_ _

__"Yeah, exactly like that," Yuri laughed, not sure if he should be amused or impressed that his apparent sugar-daddy was a Twilight fan_ _

__"Ohhh I love that song! A couple came into my bakery two weeks ago for a wedding cake and that's the song they're going to have their first dance to," he sighed dreamily_ _

__"Wow, so Yura really wasn't kidding about the wedding talk on the first date," Yuri teased playfully_ _

__And clearly, if the look of affection and amusement on Viktor's face was any indication, he didn't mind it_ _

__"Is that too much for you?" he purred_ _

__"No, not at all, I actually find it kind of comforting, alot of people these days are very cynical about things like marriage and families, or anything to do with long-term commitment honestly,"_ _

__Nodding, Viktor took the last bite of his cheesecake, rolling the thoughts around in his head_ _

__"Mm, yes.... that _is_ one thing that keeps me from finding relationships, it isn't like I'm trying to run down the aisle but people hear the word 'wedding' and they bolt, Yura says I shouldn't talk about the 'w' word but that's half my job, I mean, I don't go around telling him not to talk about fashion shows on first dates,"_ _

__Yuri laughed in amusement, shaking his head and taking the last bite of his lava cake_ _

__"To be fair though, when's the last time Yura _had_ a first date? The way Mila says it, he and Otabek have been together since the dawn of time,"_ _

__"True, they met when he was fifteen and spend three years as 'just freinds' before becoming the happy couple you see today,"_ _

__"Awww, that's really sweet,"_ _

__Viktor nodded, a slightly somber look crossing his face_ _

__"Yes.... I'm relieved that he found someone he can be happy with so early on in his life, I know most people would rather their children wait until they were much older to find their soulmate but.... life is very fleeting, and it can be unbearable to get through alone, so what if Yura spends his entire life never falling in love with another person? So what if he marries the one guy he's had eyes for since he was a teenager? People act like that's such a bad thing but to be honest I can't help being jealous of him sometimes, I.... am so _bad_ with being alone, I spent most of my life raising Yura... I spent most of my life not having a single moment to myself, and now that I have nothing but time to be alone... it feels unnatural and suffocating.... and I just want someone to fill the space, someone who I can share my life with, I have no desire for fame or fortune or a grand success of a career, I don't care if I'm remembered after I die or if I have some kind of wild youth, I just want to be able to wake up in the mornings with someone in bed next to me and have that sensation of not wanting to get up, only because I want to watch them sleep a little longer, I don't even care that much about romance, I just.... want someone to love, and to be loved by, is that so absurd of a thing to wish for?"_ _

__Yuri must have looked scared out of his mind, given how quickly Viktor tried to backtrack_ _

__"S-Sorry, that's so heavy for a first date, I shou-mmph!"_ _

__Yuri, who had never been so bold as to even hold anyone's hand without prompting before, suddenly lunged across the table, cupping Viktor's face and kissing him passionately_ _

__What Viktor had taken as a look of terror, Yuri had really meant as one of shocked synergy_ _

__Not only did Yuri find Viktor's wishes to be heart-breakingly sweet, but he absolutely identified with them too- he had the same wishes himself_ _

__He had never thought he'd meet anyone else who had that same type of desire, and Viktor...._ _

__Viktor was practically overflowing with it_ _

__It hadn't been lost on Yuri that Viktor had referred to Yura as his child without even noticing it either, and that alone had Yuri feeling particularly tight in the chest_ _

__Viktor had dedicated so much of his life into raising a child that wasn't even his own and now that he was leaving the nest- or atleast trying to- Viktor didn't know what to do with himself_ _

__Yuri knew what that was like, not personally, but he had a freind in a similar condition, not quite as drastic, but... when his freind's brother had left for college, he had drowned himself in booze and women to ease off the loneliness and worry-pangs, he knew it could be horribly distressing, to have something that consumed you for so long and then suddenly it was just.... virtually gone...._ _

__Because even if Yura wasn't actually going anywhere, the change in their relationship was clear_ _

__He didn't need Viktor quite the same way he had before, and Viktor still had a desperate need to be needed, and didn't know how to survive without someone filling that role for him_ _

__Incidentally, this sugar baby thing could work out quite well, because Yuri considered himself to be a living mess so he certainly could use whatever guidance Viktor might have to give_ _

__Yuri made up his mind in that moment- he was taking this offer, it wasn't even about the money anymore_ _

__He and Viktor needed eachother, there was something about them that completed eachother, like yin and yang, and Yuri would be damned if he let his anxiety or uncertainty take that away from him_ _

__When he finally pulled back, Viktor looked starstruck, flushed and soft, with slightly swollen lips, little chocolate specks decorating them, wich he slowly licked away_ _

__"Wow...." he breathed, as if he had just been presented with the secrets of the universe_ _

__But Yuri wasn't done presenting him with wonderfull things just yet_ _

__"Yura said he was picking up the check for tonight didn't he?"_ _

__"I tried to argue with him but he insisted and he can get quite-"_ _

__"Good, come with me," Yuri insisted suddenly, much to Viktor's surprise_ _

__He grabbed Viktor's hand and dragged him out of the booth, stopping by Phichit's table and holding his other hand out_ _

__"You can ride home with Chris right?"_ _

__Phichit looked like a living version of the shocked Pikachu meme, but his expression quickly turned to one of _thrilled_ delight_ _

__"Yuri if you're doing what I think you're doing you can just keep the car, oh my god, _get it_ ," he encouraged, eagerly tearing the keys out of his pocket and plopping them into Yuri's hand_ _

__Yuri nodded shakily, red faced, and deciding not to tell Phichit one way or another what he was up to_ _

__"Are you two leaving?"_ _

__Turning to the table across from them, he took sight of the utterly shocked look on Yura's face, the blonde leaning back in his booth to get a good look at them, probably wondering if this was, in fact, his brother that he saw, about to run off with a total stranger- in the car of said total stranger at that_ _

__"Yuri wants to surprise me with something," Viktor chirped back innocently_ _

__"...I just bet he does," Yura said with a soft snort, reaching out suddenly and grabbing Yuri by the jacket, yanking him closer and wispering into his ear_ _

__"If he's missing any peices when he gets back, I'm replacing them with your's, got it?"_ _

__"Don't worry, I'm not a serial killer or anything," Yuri promised with a small pout_ _

__Yura "hmph"ed at him, leaning back before smiling up at Viktor_ _

__"Have fun, call if you need me, if you're not back in the morning I'll check up on you,"_ _

__Viktor gave an affirmative response before letting Yuri drag him out of the restaurant, the brunette turning even more red when he heard a soft _"Yesssssssssss.... see? What'd I tell you about a playmate?"_ coming from Yura's booth_ _

__"Where to?" Viktor asked curiously as Yuri lead him to the car_ _

__"Ever been to Club Eros?"_ _

__Viktor shook his head, thanking Yuri sweetly when the brunette opened his car door for him_ _

__"I think you're going to like it,"_ _

__"If it's with you, Yuri, I believe you're right," Viktor promised with a warm, loving smile_ _

__He had never experienced anything like it before, but honestly... there was something weirdly appealing about just watching Yuri get in the car and buckle his seatbelt, something weirdly domestic about it that gave Viktor visions of lazy Sunday mornings in bed together and late Tuesday nights putting together IKEA furniture wile watching whatever Gordon Ramsey's latest show was_ _

__It was stupid, getting so attached to someone so quickly, but he couldn't help himself_ _

__He couldn't stop himself from leaning over and giving Yuri a half hug as the other man paused mid-way to starting the car, staring down at Viktor and smiling warmly, leaning down to give him a kiss on the head and buckling his seatbelt for him_ _

__Viktor decided in that moment that he was going to do everything in his power to keep this relationship_ _

__Come hell or high water, he wasn't going to let anything take Yuri Katsuki away from him_ _

__

__~+~_ _

__

__"He still hasn't texted you back yet?"_ _

__"No, and at this point I'm starting to get worried," Yura grumbled as he stared down at his phone screen_ _

__Yura couldn't even remember the last time he and Otabek had had a morning to themselves and yet here he was ruining it by worrying about Viktor, but....._ _

__But it was all just so weird!_ _

__Yura wasn't stupid, he knew this sugar baby thing was potentially dangerous, and until he had confirmation that his brother was alive, he wasn't about to quit worrying_ _

__It just wasn't like Viktor to not respond to his messages as soon as he got them, especially considering Viktor had spent the night elsewhere_ _

__Viktor's internal clock was pretty reliable so it was unlikely he had just overslept_ _

__What if something was wrong? What if he was chained up in a basement somewhere being tortured? What if his organs had been removed to be sold on the black market? What if he was-...?_ _

__No, no....._ _

__Yura was not going to let himself think that way- Viktor was alive, plain and simple_ _

__He'd just keep telling himself that until Viktor responded_ _

__

__~+~_ _

__

__Viktor groaned quietly as he opened his eyes_ _

__His entire body was stiff and aching, but it was a pleasant ache, atleast, a reminder of what had happened the night before, a small smile crossing his face at the memory_ _

__After taking him to the club and spending an hour dancing up against Viktor as though he were his own personal stripper pole, Yuri drove them back to his apartment, tugged Viktor inside with the promises of heated kisses and the removal of clothing_ _

__Viktor wasn't sure exactly when he had passed out, all he knew with certainty was that three rounds in Yuri still probably had enough stamina for another one or two gos at it_ _

__Viktor, on the other hand, had barely been able to move_ _

__He reached out and grabbed his phone with a wince, staring down at the messages and wincing _harder__ _

__He hadn't meant to ignore Yura, although he supposed it couldn't really be called "ignoring" if he had been asleep the entire time..._ _

___sorry, just woke up, still at yuris, v sore but v happy so worth it <3 talk soon, -V_ he managed to type back, pressing "send" before carefully shifting forward, much to the screaming protests of his body, and draping himself around Yuri, who was still fast asleep_ _

__He found himself waking up that morning with the sensation of loving someone, and being loved in return, in a way that was more than simply platonic or familial_ _

__He found himself experiencing what he had wanted so terribly for so long- the experience of waking up in the arms of someone who he so cared for and who cared for him, of not wanting to get up because he just wanted to watch Yuri sleep a little bit longer_ _

__Was it love?_ _

__Honestly, he couldn't quite call it that just yet, he wasn't _that_ foolish, but...._ _

__It was certainly getting there, it would be a journey, and best of all, a journey he was guaranteed not to take alone_ _

__He inhaled, closed his eyes, and let himself dissolve_ _

__He wouldn't be alone anymore, not as long as Yuri was with him_ _


End file.
